Neji x Shikamaru Short Stories Drabbles 20!
by SoftCookieDough
Summary: Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but NejiShika goodness....Updated!
1. Track 1:: Cheesecake Mishaps

Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story/ drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but Neji/Shika goodness (there's not enough of it dammit!). Each day I will post one drabble up to keep this love drug alive. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.-

Authors Side Note: This is dedicated to the wonderful lil kuma over down at I thank her for making me a huge Neji/Shika fan.

:WARNING: this fiction contains Shonen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your exact cup of tea, please hit the back button. No flaming, thank you very much :

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it...but sadly, I do not. is sad

* * *

**Track 1: Cheesecake Mishaps**

**

* * *

**

Autumn leaves blown through calming breeze that passed by. The sky painted with orange, yellow and red by the sun rays casting over the sky. The white clouds now had a purple hue tint that gave the sky a alluring appeal. Two figures laid in the sea of yellow green with their fingers intertwine with one another. They looked at each other for a split second finding comfort in their own smile.

Nara Shikamaru turned his gaze back to the clouds then back at Neji who was currently eating something white with strawberries planted on the top and gram cracker crust. The scent filled Shikamaru nostrils as his brain began to register what type of food item it was. Cheesecake. The Nara clan boy sat up with a start propping himself Indian-style, looking at Neji conspicuously...attractive. At this, the grey-eyed boy turned his head towards Shikamaru, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What?" Neji said taking his fork out his mouth. Shikamaru stared at the raven haired boy lips for a good minute or two, trying to figure out what to do next. He shook his head of the thought and began to speak.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru sighed in irritably closing his eyes.

"The cheesecake. How can you eat cheesecake? I personally can't stand it. The way it taste and the way it looks. Why bother decorating it so nicely if you just gonna mess it up by eating it? There is no logic behind that." When Shikamaru excepted a snide remark from the other teen, Neji just shrugged grabbing a strawberry, placing it on his delicate pale lips.

"Think what you like, that's what you always do. I love cheesecake as much as you love to have sex. So go back to what you're doing and talk to the clouds." Shikamaru groaned, plopping back on the velvety grass in annoyance.

"You're so troublesome, you know that Neji?"

"Yeah and you love me for it too."

"Uh-hmpm!" Before he could get a single word out, Neji kissed him forcefully and passionately. Neji ran his tongue on Shikamaru's lips wanting more. Instead of waiting for Shikamaru lazily opening his mouth slowly, Neji thrust his tongue inside Shikamaru. After 30 minutes of dominating and moans, Neji pulled away gently. His eyes half closed and smirking at the panting teen below him, he had face that said 'Victory'. He leaned in close to Shikamaru's ear sending chills down the boys spine.

"So, how do you like cheesecake now?" Neji said huskily. The Nara clan boy blushed furiously at the comment. Giving what seem like a pout, he threw his head into the opposite direction to get away from Neji gaze. "That's what I thought." Laying back down where his beloved cheesecake awaited, Neji began eating again. "See, it wasn't all that bad now, was it?"

"Neji..."

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to get you back later."

* * *

Author's Side Note: 

How was that, eh? Review, eh, eh, EH?


	2. Track 2:: Hickeys Anonymous

Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story/ drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but Neji/Shika goodness (there's not enough of it dammit!). Each day I will post one drabble up to keep this love drug alive. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.-

**_Authors Side Note:_** This is dedicated to the wonderful lil kuma over down at I thank her for making me a huge Neji/Shika fan.

:**_WARNING:_** this fiction contains Shonen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your exact cup of tea, please hit the back button. No flaming, thank you very much :

**_Disclaimer:_** I wish I did own it...but sadly, I do not.

**BurningTree:** I'm glad it came out UBER cute

**Sakumagoro:** Don't worry, I'll write more!

**Tenshi-Tara:** Yeah I agree, we fans must produce more Neji/Shika! Oh yea, More than a Genius is great -o!

Without further a due, here's the next short story drabble.

* * *

**Track 2: Hickeys Anonymous**

* * *

_One day later..._

Hyuuga Neji yawned in boredom as his sensei talked about a B ranked mission. The constant yells of "Yes, Gai-Sensei!" and "We will do our best!" followed by a flashy smile and a thumbs up. The gray eyed boy sighed, leaning back on the balcony tilting his head back to feel the cooling breeze on his face and neck. Ten Ten, however, just smiled sweetly and sweat dropped at the current situation. Her eyes soften on the two 'twins of insanity' before casting her gaze at Neji.

Jumping back a couple of steps, she gasped in horror like in a cheesy-b horror flick that shows over night. She gradually pointed her long slender finger Neji, clasping her hand over her mouth. Gai and Lee stopped simultaneously to turn at the two teens. Lee was dumbfounded at the sight. Gai immediately took action beyond before the Hyuuga boy could move. Gai graciously twirled in mid air and landed in front Neji. The older sensei grabbed the boy, placing both of his hands on Neji shoulders. Gai's eyes glowed the passion of fire and his face has been stripped from happy to serious.

"Neji. Have you possibly found..." the teacher clutched his hand into a tight fist, making it tremble. Like as if a volcano erupted all hell broke loose.

"OI!" Gai screamed loudly as he pulled Neji into a bear trap hug. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Gai-sensei! Could that be...could be..?" Lee chirpped.

"Yes, Lee. This boy...this boy as found..."

"The Springtime of Youth!" They both sang at the same time. Ten Ten continued stare at the Hyuuga in wide state of shock, trying to figure out why Neji has gotten hickeys before her. Questions flowed like a river from the beautiful beasts from Konoha.

"Since when Neji-kun!"

"For how long! This must be celebrated my boy!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Gai-sensei! This...this gives hope for me and Sakura-chan!"

"Keep at it, and you'll have this wonderful Springtime!"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

"Who is this lucky person? We must meet!"

"Yes, Neji-kun! We must meet this wonderful person!" Neji started to wonder why he has bothered to even come to this meeting in the first place, or rather, be with the same team for a number of years. Endless of thoughts came to the teen of how he would obliterate his teacher and his teammate. He stopped mid-way in his killer thoughts to see a figure walking down the alley from the corner of his eye.

Shikamaru whistled a humble tune with his hands in his pockets, looking at the great blue sky. He halted in his tracks to notice Neji was gazing at him vividly. He did the last thing Neji could possibly think of. Shikamaru calmly smiled a flashy smile and gave a thumbs up. His gut laugh echoed throughout the noisy alleyway. This time for sure, Hyuuga Neji will make him pay dearly for what he has done.

* * *

_**Author's Side Note:**_

Yay! Second drabble is done! REVIEW, I SAY! -hands tea-

Next Track: Dancing Techniques Galore


	3. Track 3:: Dance Techniques Glore

Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story/ drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but Neji/Shika goodness (there's not enough of it dammit!). Each day I will post one drabble up to keep this love drug alive. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.-

**_Authors Side Note_:** This is dedicated to the wonderful lil kuma over down at I thank her for making me a huge Neji/Shika fan.

**_Authors Side Note 2_**: This chapter and some others will be labeled as 'Short Story'. The unlabeled ones will be drabbles. So it might take me longer to do a short story than a drabble, so bare with me :p Thanks.

_**Author Side Note 3**:_ Ack! Sorry for the late update T.T I had caught a cold (or maybe it was the flu . ) and I was in bed for a long time! But I'm a little better now and I don't have a high fever anymore so, Huzzah!

Yay for reviews!

**Sokra:** Hmmm, from the way I got this set up, they won't be at eachother for a very long time.

**Serialhugglar**: Yes, we should all fear the wrath of Gai's and Lee's hickey parties.

**Mayfaire: **Yep, Shika is one sly dude. Payback is a bitch, that's whatI say XD

**Tenshi-Tara**: Aww, I bet you don't suck at writing Narufictions T.T Don't get mad at yourself -hands cookies-

**_:WARNING_:** this fiction contains Shonen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your exact cup of tea, please hit the back button. No flaming, thank you very much :

**_Disclaimer_:** I wish I did own it...but sadly, I do not.

* * *

Track 3: Dancing Techniques Galore

(Short Story ONE)

* * *

"Do we have to?" 

"Yes."

"Tch. So troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked through his apartment door. He shrugged off his jacket placing it on the near by on his cherry wood coffee table and then flopped down on his sofa. He made a soft 'Hmph' as his head hit the arm of the couch roughly. He propped one leg up putting the other leg over the other one. He closed his eyes, sighing, throwing his arm over his forehead. A few minutes flew by as Shikamaru felt a slight chill on his body.

"Are you gonna stand in that doorway all day? You're letting the cold air in." Neji gently closed the door behind him, locking it security. The Hyuuga clan boy looked to the side with his black brows furrowing. He swallowed softly and cleared his throat.

"So, is it a yes then?" Neji said briefly.

"Well," Shikamaru started to say, "I just don't know.." he finished off.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I just don't like the whole idea of going out dancing."

"What's so bad about going out to dance?"

"Everything. The sweaty bodies, the constant moving, and so on." Neji sighed in frustration, stomping his foot. He crossed his arms, leaning back on the door.

"Shikamaru, for once in our 'strange' relationship, I would like to do something besides watching clouds everyday." The other teen winced in pain as a headache grew larger by the second. And each second that he thinks, the worst it gets.

"Clouds calms me and relaxes me. It gives me something to do."

"I hardly think laying on the grass and sleeping is something to do."

"Speaking of sleeping, I need to get some rest. I have one hell of a headache."

"Shikamaru, stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding Neji, I'm thinking of what to do." Neji at this comment, gave up. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He rubbed his temples with his forefingers before speaking again.

"Look, Shikamaru, I'm not going to beg for an answer. Its either a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Which is it?" Still silence filled the air. Breathing from the two teens can be heard and the hands on the clock on the wall ticking with each second. This is a sound that can drive anybody to the point of insanity. The Nara clan boy sighed heavily through his nose, whispered softly a 'No.' Neji on queue flung open the front door.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Hey wait." Shikamaru jolted, peering over the sofa. "Where's my good-bye kiss?" Neji stopped in the doorway, turning around to his love. Neji gave one of his rarest mischief smiles, chuckling in his throat.

"After that little stunt you pulled yesterday, you don't get one." Shikamaru widen his mouth in shock but soon it turned into a small not noticeable pout.

"It wasn't my fault that you invited me to take a shower with you."

"Yeah, but you didn't hav- you know what, forget it. I'll be seeing you." With that, that he closes the door behind him. Shikamaru on the other hand, screamed out loud in annoyance. After staring at the ceiling for what it seems like hours, he turned over and began to sleep.

/_Damn you Neji for making me feel guilty/

* * *

_

_Ring, ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Shikamaru stirred in his eternal slumber as he heard his telephone ring. It was an annoying ring that filled the boys' ears like shattering glass. He wished Neji was here to answer the phone, because, he just don't feel like answering any phone calls at this moment. The ringing had ceased, only to start back up again. The teen yawned, rolling onto his feet and made his way to the quite noisy phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Neji..." The sound of Neji's name rolled off his tongue naturally and yet his heart pounded for this particular teen. Yes, he felt uneasy with their earlier confrontation and yes, he felt that he has taken things the wrong way over his messily little headache. Shikamaru heard a slight clearing of the throat taken away from his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, I decided not to go out and dance." Shikamaru was quite taken by this however, he couldn't help asking the obvious.

"Why not?"

"I had come to a conclusion, really." This caught the Nara boy off guard. Before he could say anything , once again, Neji cut him off. "I came to the conclusion that you can't dance, Shikamaru. That's why you wouldn't give me an answer right of the bat. Tell me I'm wrong, cause I love to hear it." Shikamaru's mouth gapped open. Utterly speechless, he smirked and shut his eyes, defeated.

"After two years of being together, Neji, I thought you would have known."

"Well sometimes, you just don't notice things until they are thrown in your path." Shikamaru clicked his teeth. Neji did have a point, but he doesn't like it when he's wrong."Really, Shikamaru its no big deal. Why didn't you ask me to teach you how to dance?"

"Because it will be a wasted effort with my lazy ass." A heavenly laugh could be heard through the receiver. It was soothing to Shikamaru and it let him know that there's something human in the Hyuuga teen, not a heartless bastard that everyone claim think.

"You know, Neji. You should laugh more often." the shadow teen could feel Neji's 'true' smile even though he can't see it. And that made Shikamaru happy.

"I only smile for you, Koi.." Nothing was said after that.

* * *

After some more explaining and what Neji was going to do the rest of the night, Shikamaru stared in his bathroom mirror, looking like he was bored out his mind.

"This is ridiculous." He puffed and rolled his dark brown eyes, opening the medicine cabinet to fix himself up for the night. If Shikamaru knows better than anybody, this was going to be a long painful night. Shikamaru blew as he sprayed some cologne that Neji bought him for his birthday. The smell was indeed intoxicating. It gave off a sensual desire of honey and strawberries with a mix of malt liquor. The scent filled Shikamaru's mind as he remembered of how he came to like that cologne. Combine sweat, sex and this fragrance, the aura irresistible. Well, that's what Neji come to think of it anyway. He put the blue coloured bottle on his sink, checking over himself once more time. He was wearing a beige cargo slacks with a black leather draw string in the front, his favorite mesh shirt that showed of his toned stomach, despite how inactive he is and his hair pulled back in the usual pony tail. Shikamaru was please the way he looks, even though it is just for practicing dancing in his own apartment.

The Nara teen walked from the bathroom to the living room where he is suppose to set the tone, whatever the hell that means. Grabbing the CD player out his living room closet, he then placed it on the floor near by his coffee table. As disturbing as it might sounds, he even place some massaging lotion on the table. Cause with Neji, there is no telling what he concocting up his sleeve. He lit five 3-wick vanilla candles around the dancing area. High and low he put one up out of reach just in case something goes wrong, such as tumbling to the bedroom or bathroom. He laughed to himself knowing how predicable Neji is. Hell, it could take not even five minutes just to get Neji in that mood. And if he sees an opportunity, he's more than willing to take it.

He sat down on his couch just to get back up again to answer his welcoming guest. He prep himself once more before swinging the door open. What he saw was a magnificent beauty before him.

Neji wore an off white button-down shirt with the bottom buttons undone to see his navel, a pair of really tight navy blue low-ride leather pants, that hugged his slender hips and the most beautiful part of his whole outfit was that he has his long raven hair down. A couple of bangs hung over the side of his face, accenting his grey colored eyes that glowed in the moonlight. Now it was Shikamaru's turn to be predicable. He melted in a puddle of goo when Nejitook his hand touching the other teen cheek softly and gently. Neji stroked his face before he started to lean in like he was about to kiss his Koi, however, he stopped when his lips was barely touching Shikamaru's, and his breath feathered on them casually.

"I hope you won't be gawking at me all night like that. It would be quite _troublesome_ to deal with." Shikamaru's eyes fluttered. His eyes dilated in and out not fixating on nothing simple, fore, there was a difficult rival at his door.

"You..did this on ..purpose." The shadow teen said, breathing unevenly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We'll see later tonight though. Actions speak louder than words, ne Shikamaru? Cause the way it looks of it, you'll won't be holding out for long." With that he pushed aside Shikamaru letting himself in. Neji turned back around to the other boy, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Comon, we got work to do." the Nara clan nodded and closed the door.

* * *

"Arg. Shikamaru move your feet! Not like that, like this. Don't be so stiff, move your hips too. Ugh! Shikamaru are you even trying?"

"Yes, I am."

"It don't look like your trying at all."

"I am, Neji."

"Then why you look like you have a stick up your ass?" Shikamaru huffed at the comment. He placed his head on his hand, getting a familiar pain from earlier before. He slumped on the couch, resting his head on the soft cushioning pillow. Neji also followed the other boy on the sofa as he sat beside him hanging his head down. Six straight hours and no progress, Neji had started to think this was a hopeless idea in the first place. The candles were getting low, the CD that was in the player began to repeat itself and the air conditioning wasn't working. The Hyuuga teen ran his hand through his raven locks, trying to come up with some sort of an idea to make Shikamaru dance better. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks coming from a 24-story building. He got up to his CDs and changed it in the player. He hit the forward button a couple a times until he reached his song. Neji pushed the pause button, going towards the tired boyfriend of his.

"Shikamaru.." the lazy boy didn't flinch. That is until he felt some weight in his lap. He peaked open his eyes to see a pair of grey pools staring down on him, wanting him to do something. Neji doesn't know how damn sexy he looks just by looking at almost anything, Shikamaru noted. Neji leaned forward, brushing a kiss across Shikamaru's lips. He did it again, making sure he got his koi full attention. It didn't take long for them to start battling it out with their tongue. Twisting every way possible, tasting each other mouths hungrily. Shikamaru's hips started to buckle underneath the other teen as Neji hands roamed about under the mesh shirt. The Hyuuga boy stopped, reopening his eyes again.

"I have a way to help you dance." it took Shikamaru a while for is brain to register what his love was saying to him. He raised his eye brows, still having his eyes closed.

"What's that?" There was no need for Neji to say anything, cause Shikamaru felt a large bulge on his thigh. Shikamaru smiled one his rarest smiles to his beloved. "So its that huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I thought you was the one said that I wasn't going to be holding out for long, but in fact its you."

"That maybe true, but at least I thought of something. Consider this 'dance' as a Waltz. Dancing on our free will, no one is stopping us. The night goes on forever in one simple stride with our destinies intertwined together. We're testing our bond to see what it's worth. Twirling and spinning while we make our song together. We whisper sweet nothingness back and forth. The night is young, and we might as well dance till our hearts content." Shikamaru never thought about this, hell, he didn't know Neji was so...so...

Instead of using words, he kissed Neji on the cheek. He smiled once more before the candles burnt out.

"Waltzing sounds like a troublesome dance...but...I have no objections."

* * *

**_Author's Side Note:_**

Waff Its done! I hope you like this one! Sorry about the page breaks, I was trying to separate some of the paragraphs so they won't be so confusing (sweatdrop) Don't forget to review and leave some Kleenex behind! -sniffs-

**Next Track**: Dominance: Seme or Uke?


	4. Track 4:: Dominance Seme or Uke

Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story/ drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but Neji/Shika goodness (there's not enough of it dammit!). Each day I will post one drabble up to keep this love drug alive. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.-

_**Authors Side Note:**_ This is dedicated to the wonderful lil kuma over down at I thank her for making me a huge Neji/Shika fan.

**_Authors Side Note 2:_** I am moving very, very soon, and I don't know how long the internet transfer is going to be. So I might be a tad late with the next one. So if you want to keep up, just put me under the Author Alert. Thanks!

I wub reviews:

**Mayfaire:** Don't worry, I promise there will be a nice lemon towards the end like around Track 18 or so. Sorry if I cheated ya! (Muhahahaha cough ha!)

**Sakumagoro:** Thanks for the tissues!

**Tenshi-Tara**: Yeah, with Neji mothering Shikamaru's bad headaches is a good idea, but I already planned something ebil for the two, as much as I hate to write it. I won't give out any hints or clues, all I will say is, Track 17, 18, 19, and 20 will be sad. Very sad. And it will be in chapters! I'm just warning you (and rest of you guys..err gals xD)

**JasmineStarlight**: lmao. Yeah, just thought of Shika is hott.

:**_WARNING_**: this fiction contains Shonen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your exact cup of tea, please hit the back button. No flaming, thank you very much :

**_Disclaimer:_** I wish I did own it...but sadly, I do not.

* * *

**Track 4: Dominance Seme or Uke?

* * *

**

The sun was setting upon the village of Konoha. The sphere shaped ball went behind the Hokage mountain where carvings of the previous leaders faces was shown through the multi-colored lights of orange and crimson red. The streets was busier than ever. New stores and mini shops have been put up on the side of the side walk. Women standing on the corner trying to catch their audience attention with performances or trying to sell expensive perfumes. Three genins went into a local near by restaurant to catch something to eat and to celebrate living for another day. The three ninjas sat down at their favorite spot by the window to see the locals pass by.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed the blonde hair girl, "I haven't been here in ages!"

"That's because we haven't came to this place in one month." The girl laugh nervously as she peeked across the table where her teammate is immediately glancing over the menu.

"Eh, Chouji, slow down. You'll eat soon enough." He put his menu down and began to place his napkin in his shirt creating a bib, and got his Hashis handy. Ino picked up both of hers, and put them in front of her mouth. She smiled devilishly behind them, making Shikamaru startle.

"What?" He said calmly. There have to be a perfect explanation for this, the Nara boy thought. Why else Ino would look at him that way?

The blonde girl kept on smiling and smiling until her grin was ear to ear. She tapped her foot on the wooden floor, thumping a beat in 4 notes.

"There's a rumor going on these days saying that you have a lover, Shikamaru." the teen was taken back a the comment. He looked away pouting in disgust and folded his arms.

"You actually believe in hypocritical rumors?"

"Hmm, I wonder if its true..." Ino said ignoring Shikamaru reply. She leaned in peering over table with her eyes looming at the other teen. Her eyes then narrowed so tiny, that you can barely make out her blue-green eyes. She chuckled to her self and flopped back in her seat. She crossed her legs, putting on arm on the back of the seat. She smiled that devilish smile again and closed her eyes looking from the opposite direction from the window.

"Whom ever you with, it seems that..." She paused. "You're the Uke." Chouji broke his chopsticks at the same time Shikamaru choked on his own saliva.

"Whaa? Shikamaru, you're the Uke?"

"No!" the Nara clan teen snapped.

"Yes, he is!" Ino sang back. "Its written all over your face!" At this, Chouji gazed at Shikamaru for a bit before his he closed his eyes happily.

"I can see it too."

"Chouji!" The blonde haired girl burst out laughing in a ear screeching tone. She held her stomach and wiped her eyes with the back of her soft hand.

"This is too great!" She said, laughing some more. "I'm so glad that I have this woman intuition." The shadow teen felt heat rising up to his cheeks. Whether it showed or not, he really didn't care at the moment. Chouji bit back a laugh while Ino was still going at it.

"You know, Shikamaru, you may think smart and act smart, but you're really not that smart if you can't hide your face." She said giggling. Her laughing manage to stop after a few 'hee hee' and 'tee hee'. She placed her finger on her chin, tapping it thoughtfully.

"I wonder who it is..." she said out loud. Her lips curved upwards as an idea popped up in her mind like a child's game.

/_I will find out who Shikamaru is seeing. As a teammate, its my duty. I'm demanding to know, even it is the hard way..._/

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was thinking a way to be more possessive around Neji and many other things. But, he need help from a 'little' someone...

* * *

**_Authors Side Note:_**

OO I wonder what will happen (plays mysterious music in an 8-Track) Review and get muffins!

Next Track: The Endless Quest of Shikamaru's Lover (Short Story TWO)


	5. Track 5:: The Quest to Find Shikamaru's

Welcome, welcome. I see that you have found this short story/ drabble fiction. For the following 20 days, I shall provide you with nothing but Neji/Shika goodness (there's not enough of it dammit!). Each day I will post one drabble up to keep this love drug alive. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.-

**_Authors Side Note:_** This is dedicated to the wonderful lil kuma over down at I thank her for making me a huge Neji/Shika fan.

**_Authors Side Note 2:_** OMG! I'm sooo sorry it took me a long time to post this. I hate moving and damn Samurai Champloo Mugan x Jin fanfiction is getting the best of me. Go away you muses! -pokes them with a stick-

:**_WARNING:_** this fiction contains Shonen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your exact cup of tea, please hit the back button. No flaming, thank you very much :

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish I did own it...but sadly, I do not. is sad

I love you guys -

**Martianwedgie**: Yesh, Neji eating cheesecake is smexy.

**Nom:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Mayfaire**: Don't beat me! Keep on reading and there will be a surprise in the next chapter!

**Tenshi-Tara**: Yes, angst will be there!

**Jasmine Starlight**: I know! This pairing is vastly underwritten! I'm here to represent! -waves banners and flags-

**Serialhugger:** Ino is to be feared! Run while you can!

Onwards to the fic!

* * *

**Track 5: The Quest to Find Shikamaru's Lover

* * *

**

The smell of cigarette smoke filled Shikamaru's nose as he walked through the tiny tea house. He absentmindedly wondered around the corridor, constantly beating himself in the head for coming here of all places, but he need help for a big problem. A problem that no one knows about and if Neji ever finds out somehow about what he's about to do, sure enough, he won't live another year, hell, not even another day. His mind found his way thinking about the short tempered teen, shortly after he passed a couple of a man and a woman. They were sitting down drinking tea, so it seems, but it was some other substance that was causing the wild behavior between them. The man poured the olive green liquid down her lap with his hands covering inch of her pale fragile body. And the woman..who just giggled in a way that made the Nara boy cringe. However, Shikamaru sub noted to do the same with Neji but not pouring scolding hot tea down his lap. Just the thought of Neji getting up and beating the bloody hell out of him sent shivers down his spine. Of course the Nara boy could fight back easily, but as lazy and extremely tired he is, its troublesome. Very troublesome and he partly blame the grey-eyed teen for that tiredness that he is recently feeling. Sighing roughly and scratching his head, he bumped into the one person he was looking for.

"Sensei?" The smoking man gave a brief wave and grinned as far as the high seas.

"Yo, Shikamaru-kun." the rugged man said placing a firm grip on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You alright? You look like hell but in a good way." Hell? Oh yes. Neji hell of constant teasing, bitting, and touching in place that made the Nara boy cry in pleasure. Once you passed the those 3 circles, you still got another 4 more circles of hell to go through. Shikamaru is afraid of the other 4 and he doesn't want to find out anytime soon. The teen just looked away casually out the thin paper window, decorated in assorted roses on the curtain.

"Yeah.." he manage to say finally. Asuma sniffed and cleared his deep throat softly.

"So, is there something that you want to talk about. This is the reason I'm out here correct?" the Nara teen nodded.

"I-I" Shikamaru stuttered, fumbling around for right words to say. When he build up enough courage to say what he about to say, he looked straight into his teacher's dark eyes. "I need your help about something." the older man arched an brow with a crooked grin.

"Oh?" Asuma rubbed on his goatee, looking at his student carefully, studying him. "This is interesting. What kind of a big problem that the great thinker Shikamaru can't solve with is IQ over 200?"

"A person." Shikamaru said quietly under annoyance.

_Meanwhile..._

Ino sat at the counter of the flower shop, with chin rested on her hand and her finger tapping rapidly on the glass. Her thoughts ran through like a windmill, just repeatedly turning around and around in 360 degree circles. Possibilities ranged from strange to extra odd. Why was she so bent over trying to find out who Shikamaru is seeing? Did it bother that much for her to know. I mean, she could easily ask her teammate Shikamaru to find out, but then again, Shikamaru would skip around the rose berry bush for an answer. Why in the hell do she care in the first place? For all she knows, she has gotten her eyesight and the hots for Sasuke. She so lost in thought, she didn't hear anybody come in. Well, no in particular, she thought, except for a loud mouth over excited Naruto...Wait! That's it! Her frown was turned upside down, teeth and all. Naruto would be perfect to help her to find out who's Shikamaru lover is. He is just as good in meddling as a Sakura is with Sasuke's personal hygiene. She snapped herself out of it and zoomed over to the wondering boy, whom was looking around at arrangements of flowers. Clasping her hands together and making the best face of the year, she stood closely to the shinobi, with her eyes shimmering.

"HelloNaruto-kun! Is there anything I can help you with?" she said while making a cat-like face.

"Ah. I'm just looking around for some flowers for Sakura-chan!"

"Oh really! I know the perfect flowers to get her." Ino ran off to the back, grabbing the scissors on the way. Naruto waited patiently, humming to himself. When she returned, she held some a couple of the same flowers in her hand.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun." Naruto put his nose up to the flowers and took a big sniff of the soft scent.

"Ah, thank you, Ino-chan! What are they?"

"Petunias." Ino said quickly and smiling evilly. The last thing she remembered was how that big-forehead girl hated those flowers. Mostly because it reeled up her allergies and the smell of, well, there's hardly a smell. The well-known teen was about to dig in his frog wallet for the money, when Ino stopped his hand.

"No, no, Naruto. This is on the house." His eyes lit up like a moonlit sky. He bowed and wave, turning on his heel to leave. Ino figured that she can take this chance to seize the day, or leave it be and drop the whole thing. But who in the world who drop a great opportunity such as this?

"Hey Naruto." she called back.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard any recent rumors lately?" the teen did his famous thoughtful face at the blonde haired girl. He turned his lips to the side and roughly shook his head. Ino on the other hand, smiled a very fake smile that Naruto doesn't seem to notice at first glance. Just like the loud boy, she too put on a 'pondering' face. "Oh really? That's odd. I thought _everyone_ knew about this rumor." she said pretending to be shocked.

"Nani! What is it!"

"Well," Ino said turning her back on the boy, "It seems that good ol lazy Shikamaru has a lover that no one currently knows about." Naruto jaw dropped to the floor. Out of all people, Shikamaru actually got someone. Who in their right mind would go out with such a foul-mouth, lazy-ass man? This intrigued him, indeed. Lost at words, he finally manage to say, "Since when!" Ino sharply turned on her right heel and shoved her face right into the young boy. Her blue-green eyes lit up like a starry night sky.

"I don't know, but it makes you wonder, doesn't it!" Naruto rapidly shook his head. Ino relaxed back into her 'pondering' position. She stride over back to the glass front desk and sat down, while Naruto just stayed in the same spot. Not moving an inch and barely breathing. I got him where I want him, Ino thought, now all I have to do is...

"Hey Naruto-kun. How about I'll make you a deal."

"A -a deal?" the hyper boy stuttered.

"Yes, a deal that you can't possible pass up, even if you tried." Naruto was puzzled. What kind of a deal? What do she have up her sleeve in the first place? It better be something to do with ramen. Just the mere thought of ramen, made the Hokage-wannabe mouth water.

"The deal is-" Ino said interrupting Naruto thoughts. "If you help me find out who Shikamaru is dating, I'll make you a wonderful date with big fore-I mean Sakura." Before the blonde haired girl could even blink, the other teen leaped from where he was and was now on the counter, hunching over Ino with, and for the second time that day, wide glowing eyes.

"Really!" exclaimed Naruto that made his voice shake the walls. The girl grabbed the boy downwards covering up his mouth.

"Ino Is everything alright down there?"

"Yes, mother! Everything is just fine!" Ino released her hand from Naruto mouth, looking at him cautiously.

"Pipe down will ya?" Naruto big blue eyes stared in the blue-green pools. Ino sighed from relief and closed her eyes.

"Anyway, is it a deal?" the young teen held out his hand in form of a handshake. The blond girl got the clue and smiled.

"Deal."

_Back at the tea house..._

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said setting the king Shoji game piece over Asuma's pawn. A game of Shoji usually calms the teen, however he was mentally disturb and physically worn out. The teacher gathered all of the game pieces and place them where they respectfully belong. As soon as the Nara boy knew it, another game commenced. The older man took a sip of his green tea that he sneaked some hard liquor in it to give it a 'bite'.

"Who this person that you want me to help you with?" Asuma said sitting his cup down on the floor and picking up a new cigarette, inhaling the scent that he adores so much. "Is it a friend or something?" the teen tossed a pawn piece in the air and caught it in one easy stroke. He opened his hand to stare at the piece of wood momentarily before he answer to his sensei.

"My...companion I shall say." the man immediately stop what he was doing and gazed Shikamaru with his eyes filled questions. He smiled a toothy grin and took his smoke into his mouth.

"You don't say...I thought I would never see the day, Shikamaru-kun. So, who's the lucky girl?" Shikamaru didn't say a word. The truth was, he felt like he didn't have to, knowing that his sensei would get the idea sooner or later. The Nara teen began to move the starting piece, still not saying anything. After he was done deciding where to move the piece, the boy looked back up at Asuma who eyes was slightly wide from a little state of shock. He chuckled deep in his throat, that seem to rumble the little tea house walls and lit up his cigarette up with his last match that he kept hidden in his vest.

"No wonder you be ranting off women like you do. I never would have guessed. Well then.." he chirped, smiling at his student. "Who is the lucky guy?" Shikamaru once again, didn't say a damn word. He picked up his tea and drank the green lucid liquid, still awaiting for Asuma move on the game board.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said his name."

"Just try me. There's a lot of things I do and do not believe. Plus, there's nothing that could shock me. I've seen a lot, Shikamaru-kun, you can trust my word on that."

"Say that after you heard it." Tch. This was already becoming troublesome. The way Shikamaru put it was either now or never...which he prefers never and just sleep on it until it dies down to a tiny speck. Drinking more of his tea, but this time, he gracefully placed the cup down and laid on his back, still in indian-style. His face wore the same lazy expression that he always wore when he's bored or trying to avoid a problem. He wished that there was some clouds or fog floating around in the little tea house, but all he saw was a broken down ceiling with cob webs hanging off of each corner.

"Well, who is it?" Asuma asked curiously.

"They say curiosity kills a cat." Shikamaru remarked lazily.

"Well this cat wants to know and help you. So who is it?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? This is so troublesome.."

"Well if you said the name already, it wouldn't be 'troublesome', Shikamaru-kun."

"Asuma-sensei..." he roughly sighed and mentally threw his arms in the air and ran off a cliff to get away from this, but he was the one who started it and now he is the one who is got to finish it. After much debating within himself, his heart began to beat irregularly when his lover's name flew off his lips.

"Hyuuga Neji."

_Inside the Hyuuga House..._

Neji sat on the floor, writing a scripture for his uncle, when footsteps was heard behind him. He smiled gently getting up from his position to face the welcome 'stranger'.

"Shikamaru what are you do-" His eyes went widen in horror. He dropped the paint brush on the glossed wooden floor and his breath was caught in his throat when his back hit the ground. Rough hands roamed on Neji neck and on his crouch. The man forcefully grabbed hold of Neji locks of hair into his hand pulling his head backwards. The grey-eyed boy cried of pain when he felt the weight crushed on top of him. Neji's eyes shut tightly as the man's voice ranged through his ears.

"Oi, cupcake. Long time no see."

* * *

**_Authors Side Note:_**

Bwhahaha! What will happen...-smiles evily- and I'll get the next one up as fast as you can say 'Apple Juice'

**Next Track**: The Quest to find Shikamaru Lover part Deux


End file.
